


Zielone też, Lucy

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anioły z jakiegoś powodu jedzą, brak bety, to wszystko przez RCS, warzywa są zdrowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie wszyscy zgadzają się z Samem w kwestii warzyw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zielone też, Lucy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Obiady w bunkrze były stałym punktem dnia wszystkich mieszkańców. Obojętnie co by się działo, czy Piekło zamarzło, czy Niebo waliło na ich głowy, po prostu… obiad być musiał.

Zazwyczaj robił go Sam. On, prócz Lucyfera i Gabriela, jako jedyny z ich rodzinki potrafił coś porządnie ugotować. Jednak tamtych nawet nie dopuszczał do kuchni, bojąc się, co mogliby przygotować. No, tylko Gabriel czasem miał dostęp, by zrobić jedno z tych swoich obłędnie dobrych ciast.

Przez to, że władza nad kuchnią spoczywała w rękach młodszego Winchestera, prawie żadne świństwa nie były w niej dozwolone. Za to warzywa… te zajmowały całkiem dużo miejsca. Tak samo jak owoce. Co, tak szczerze mówiąc, nie wszystkim było na rękę.

— To zielone też, Lucy — powiedział Sam, patrząc na talerz swojego partnera.

— Ale ja nie lubię warzyw — skrzywił się diabeł. — Dlaczego wciąż mnie do nich zmuszasz?

— Ponieważ je też powinieneś jeść. Są pełne witamin— przypomniał mu.

— Serio, Sam? — spytał Dean z niedowierzaniem. — Kłócisz się z szatanem o to, żeby zjadł warzywa?

— Tak, Dean — powiedział młodszy z braci. — Masz z tym jakiś problem?

— To szatan! Ucieleśnienie zła! — krzyknął starszy Winchester, szukając zrozumienia u kogokolwiek.

Jednak tym razem, nie znalazł go nawet u Castiela, którego niebieskie oczy mówiły „Nie wtrącaj się w ich związek, bo znowu źle na tym skończysz”.

— Ale jest _moim_ ucieleśnieniem zła i będzie zdrowym ucieleśnieniem zła, jeśli mam tu coś do powiedzenia.

Nacisk na słowie „moim” usłyszałby nawet głuchy i Dean po prostu musiał wywrócić oczami, zwłaszcza widząc pełne miłości spojrzenie, które jego brat otrzymał od diabła.

— A wierz mi, Lucy. Skoro jesteś moim partnerem, to mam tu dużo do powiedzenia.

Lucyfer spojrzał na niego rozbawiony, ale bez słowa zabrał się do jedzenia swojego szpinaku.

I mógł być w tym momencie mięczakiem, ale naprawdę wolał nie podpaść swojej jedynej prawdziwej miłości. Zwłaszcza, jeśli dotyczyło to warzyw.

 


End file.
